Alex
by Shadowflame013
Summary: A boy within Chanberlaine is not the only ine with psychic powers. Follow the eyes of Alexander.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue: A shy encounter.

I do not own anything.

A young male teenager was seen walking his way to attending classes in a high school. He had shoulder length fiery blonde hair. His eyes were a gentle blue color. His expression was a soft but somber expression.

"Chamberlain, Maine... Why was I raised here...?" The boy questioned to himself.

While walking, he noticed a local neighbor about to attack him. It was a drunk male at his mid-20s.

"Get back here you blonde head!" The male shouted.

He then hurled a bottle to the boy. The teen was briefly knocked down, noticing blood flowing out from his injury.

"Stay away from me..." The boy said.

The adult didn't respond, opting to have sadistic fun with the boy. Before the man knew it, a sharp needle of blood was hurled at him. He moved back, feeling the prick of the needle. The man reacted with fright from seeing the needle of blood pierce him.

"You freak..." The man said with fear, running away.

The boy stood up, feeling somewhat disoriented. His injury began to heal due to the blood being manipulated to help with the wound.

'Man that makes me feel uncomfortable... Using my blood powers without knowing I'll get hurt...' The boy thought.

He managed to arrive in the school, despite having his injury displayed. Some students noticed the wound on his head, evident by the dried blood.

"Dang man, you alright?" Another boy asked.

The teen looked at the boy who asked him. He didn't show any emotion despite feeling fatigued.

"Don't worry about me. This is nothing." The teen reassured.

"Even so, you should get that injury looked at..." The boy paused.

"Alexander Constantinou." The teen named Alexander answered.

"Oh, so that's your name. I'm Thomas Ross, but everyone calls me Tommy." The boy named Tommy said.

Alexander continued walking in the school, not paying attention to the people around him. Tommy merely guided him to the school infirmary to check his wound.

Within the school infirmary, the school nurse was reading a medical book. She didn't notice anything unusual till she heard the door open. She saw Alexander with Tommy.

"My goodness... What happened to you?" The nurse asked.

Alexander didn't answer her. He was too meek to interact with people.

"Regardless, let me see your injury. I hope it isn't severe." The nurse said.

Alexander reluctantly let her check the wound on his head. The nurse noticed it was healing, though she administered a bandage.

"I don't know what happened to you, young man... All I ask is that you be careful." The nurse said with concern.

Alexander paused as Tommy was with him to ensure everything is okay. He then softly spoke.

"I will try..."

The nurse was surprised that she heard his voice.

In English class, Alexander was seated at the far back. He preferred being seated away from the window, not wanting to interact with anyone in the class.

'I just want my peace here.' He thought.

By then, the classroom door opened. From it, a young girl arrived. She had straight, strawberry blonde hair that was loose. The girl had an impression she was just as meek as Alexander, due to her guarded, shy posture. She was wearing an old style white-black checkered shirt with blue jean skirt overalls. She had black Mary Sue shoes with ankle high socks.

"Ah, Carrie. You're in time." The English teacher said.

The girl named Carrie meekly nodded and took her seat at the back, near the window. Alexander noticed her but looked away, feeling embarrassed to look at her.

"Okay Class. I hope you have finished your homework." The teacher announced, making the students groan with discontent.

Carrie and Alexander were the only ones who didn't show signs of protest. Rather, they both walked up to the teacher and submitted their assignments. Before doing so, their hands briefly licked, causing them to stare at each other. Alexander quickly reacted and made his way back to his desk, hiding his embarrassed expression. Carrie wasn't faring any better. She felt worried that he touched her inappropriately. Her worry was soon abated when Alexander spoke.

"I... I'm sorry."

Carrie heard his voice, comparing it to a soothing feeling from a ball of cotton. It was so calm, most of the students were surprised of him talking.

At the cafeteria, Alexander was eating by himself. No one was sitting with him.

'This is stressful...' He thought.

The table he was eating in had no one around him. His solitude was interrupted by the same girl he saw earlier.

"Um... Can I sit here...?" She asked meekly.

Alexander was surprised of Carrie asking to sit with him. It made his face flushed red in response.

"It... It's okay..." Alexander responded.

Carrie looked at his eyes, lost in them. This made Alexander blush red, forcing him to hide his face in embarrassment.

"Why is your face turning red...?" Carrie asked shyly, noticing his face.

Alexander forced his arms to cover his entire head in embarrassment. Some of the students noticed he was covering his head. They began teasing him, much to Alexander's chagrin.

"Oh? The shy boy has feelings for the freak?" A female student teased.

"I think so. He looks so red, he's a tomato." Another female student teased.

Soon everyone began teasing him. Alexander was forced to flee, leaving Carrie to look at him with a somber expression. She didn't like the teasing either and also left.

Outside, Alexander was mortified. He couldn't handle the teasing caused by the students.

'Why do they tease me...? I'm not their toy or amusement...' Alexander thought.

He then heard footsteps near him. It was Carrie, whom was worried. Alexander felt his blush come back, turning red in result.

"Um... I didn't hear your answer..." She said meekly.

Alexander couldn't respond. Seeing Carrie, despite being a fellow outcast like her, made his heart soar. It was difficult for him to keep his composure, resulting him in hiding his blush.

"What happened here?" A female voice called out.

It was a female teacher, wearing gymnastic clothes.

"What happened here?" The teacher asked.

"I don't know, Miss Desjardin... He turned red and left the school." Carrie answered, feeling frightened.

The teacher named Desjardin walked to them in sympathy. She could see that Alexander was heavily embarrassed, evident by his still red face.

"Let me help things out by talking with you two after school. It can help so you two feel comfortable." Desjardin said.

Alexander and Carrie were brought in a guidance counselor room. It was a calm room, but it did little to help with Alexander's embarrassment. Carrie was worried that he was angry, but doesn't really know his current emotions.

"So... I heard from what happened to the cafeteria... What exactly happened?" She asked.

Alexander was fidgeting nervously. He couldn't answer the question. Carrie also followed, looking nervous as well.

"Okay then. I can try to help ask you this, Alexander. Why is your face red?" Desjardin asked.

Alexander covered his face once more, too embarrassed to talk. He couldn't look at Carrie without blushing crimson. Soon, the teacher realized why.

"Oh... Carrie, can you please wait outside for a moment? I'll be with you when I'm done with Alexander." Desjardin requested.

Carrie shared a concerned expression to the boy before leaving the room. She was nervous she'll be picked on from her classmates.

"Anyway, I think I understand why you look so nervous right now." Desjardin said.

Alexander continued fidgeting uncontrollably. Desjardin noticed how tense he was. She felt bad for him, seeing how shy he was.

"I... I don't understand why this happens..." Alexander finally spoke.

"What do you mean, Alexander?" Desjardin asked.

"Whenever I'm...near Carrie, I get...so nervous I can't even see her... My face...turns red... My heart beats so quickly that I don't know what is wrong with me... I think I'm feeling sick..." Alexander explained.

Desjardin has to cover her mouth in surprise, hearing the young man's words. She realized what he meant.

"Alexander, you may not realize it, but you care for Carrie deeply. Have you talked about this with your grandparents?" Desjardin asked.

Alexander shook his head in response. He felt too embarrassed, turning his face red in response. Desjardin was now concerned for him, seeing that he was one of the few people to treat Carrie with care.

"If it helps, we can try talking tomorrow. I'll have to speak with Carrie now so I'll let you go." Desjardin said.

Alexander nodded and quickly left the room. Carrie noticed Alexander fleeing from the room before entering to talk with Desjardin.

Alexander was on his way back to his home. He noticed a nearby car driving near him.

"Freaky Alex! Freaky Alex!" A nearby kid said, riding a bicycle.

Reflexively, he caused the remaining blood from his injury to form. It created a thin line, which ensnared the front tire of the bicycle, causing it to buckle. The kid was sent flying off the bike, landing two meters away.

'Not again...' Alexander thought with fright, staring at his hands.

The kid who was riding the bicycle looked at Alexander with fright before pedaling away. Alexander was more frightened of what happened than the kid.

Alexander arrived at his place. It was a wood-built house, looking rather old, yet sturdy. Inside, his grandparents were waiting for him.

"Ah, Alexander. You're home." His grandmother said.

Alexander's grandmother was a strong woman. She was at her mid-50s, but she had a strong and caring heart. Her hair was a soft brown color that was starting to whiten. Her skin had a peach color and she had brown eyes equivalent to a doe's. Her physique is slim yet healthy. She didn't like how Alexander's parents left him to die due to his unique ability. Rather, she understood his pain of being treated like an outcast.

"Did you had a good day at school?" She asked gently.

Alexander was reluctant to say, but he gave a subtle nod. His grandmother noticed he had a healthy blush at his cheeks.

"Are you okay? Your face is red." She asked in concern.

"I... I'm okay, grandma." Alexander said meekly.

"Okay then... Can you please wake up grandpa? I need his help with something." She requested.

Alexander nodded and went to the master bedroom. He noticed his grandfather sleeping peacefully.

"Grandpa, grandma needs your help." Alexander said, nudging him.

Alexander's grandfather had blonde hair that was slowly receding and whitening. His age was also in the 50s, but a few years older. His eyes were a pale blue color. His skin was just like Alexander's. He also seemed physically fit.

"I'm awake, Alex. In any case, I'll go see what she needs me to do." He said.

During the evening, Alexander finished his homework. He was with his grandparents eating their meal. The grandfather was saying their grace.

"Our Father who art in heaven,

Hallowed be thy name.

Thy kingdom come.

Thy will be done

on earth as it is in heaven.

Give us this day our daily bread,

and forgive us our trespasses,

as we forgive those who trespass against us,

and lead us not into temptation,

but deliver us from evil.

For thine is the kingdom,

and the power, and the glory,

for ever and ever

Amen."

Soon, they began eating their meal in a quiet, peaceful tone. Their meal time was interrupted by a disturbance caused by a nearby, decrepit house.

"It's Margaret White... God, I wish she wouldn't hurt her daughter like this because of her crazed beliefs." Alexander's grandmother said with concern.

"She has mental problems... I pity her daughter from the abuse she suffers from. That poor girl..." Alexander's grandfather responded.

Alexander couldn't stand hearing the abuse Carrie was suffering from. He clenched his hands harshly, forcing his nails to draw blood from within his palms.

"Alex! Calm down... She will get what she deserves." Alexander's grandmother said.

Reluctant, Alexander calmed down. He felt useless in being unable to help Carrie. His grandparents didn't noticed the drops of blood levitating near him.

That night, Alexander was on his bed, thinking of today's events. He couldn't fall asleep due to overthinking.

'I've known Carrie since the 6th grade, but I never interacted with her. I was alone, keeping away from others. I don't understand this though... Why do I often feel someone was watching me from afar?' He thought.

His instincts were proving true. Nearby, Carrie saw Alexander in his room, thinking. She didn't know what to do.

'He acts like me and stays alone... I don't know what to do. I feel so scared to talk with him...' Carrie thought, fidgeting.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: First Touch

Alexander was walking his way back to his High School. He recalled the events that happened last night.

'I hope Carrie is okay... She had to endure a lot from her mother...' He thought.

The events were still playing in his mind, causing him to wander endlessly. He pondered on what to do.

'Ewen Consolidated High School... Supposedly, this high school is one of the best in Maine... Years of hell for me.' Alexander thought.

Before he knew it, Alexander accidentally bumped into someone while lost in thought. It turns out, the person he bumped into was Carrie, who was holding a few notebooks.

"Oh... I-I'm so sorry about that. I was lost in thought..." Alexander said, not knowing who he bumped into.

He quickly picked up the notebooks. Carrie watched with slight interest and surprise as he picked the books for her. Upon seeing her face, Alexander briefly blushed in response. He then noticed several bruise marks on her face.

"Are you okay?" Alexander said, briefly forgetting his shy demeanor.

Carrie was surprised of his actions. Upon feeling his hand touch her fingers, she reacted by blushing. Upon feeling his warm hands, her pale face turned a healthy pink in response. Soon, Alexander realized what he was doing and blushed red in response.

"I-I'm sorry about that...! I-I-I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable..." Alexander apologized, stuttering.

He provided the notebooks to Carrie before walking away, flustered. Said girl watched as Alexander moved awkwardly away from her.

'He touched my hand...but I don't feel any problems from him... It was...comforting.' She thought, clutching where Alexander touched her hand.

Morning Math class was awkward for Alexander. He was desperately trying to hide his blush, but failed. Several classmates noticed his head turning red.

"Oh my... He's certainly turning red." A female student teased.

Alexander knew who the voice was and felt disgusted hearing it.

'Tina Blake... A real awful person to be near...' He thought.

The teacher soon arrived. Everyone was still watching Alexander, trying any way to tease him.

"Okay, class. Settle down." The math teacher ordered.

Everyone was quiet. Soon, Carrie walked in the classroom, wearing her outfit from yesterday.

"Ah, Carrie. Good to see you're on time." The teacher said.

She meekly nodded in response. Alexander looked at the math teacher.

'Mr. Cross... He's known for being a friendly teacher.' Alexander thought.

Mr. Cross was a slightly above average person with dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. His skin tone was a pale peach color. He stood no taller than 5'10, making him average in height.

"Okay class, we're about to start on precalculus." He said.

Lunch came by. Alexander was seen sitting alone, away from his peers. Tommy noticed him looking lonely.

"Hey Alex. How are you doing?" He said with an extroverted spirit.

Alexander was startled from the sudden greeting. He saw Tommy near him and calmed down.

"I... I'm doing okay..." Alexander responded meekly.

Tommy sat near him in response. He ate his lunch quickly while Alexander ate in a slow, calm manner.

"What have you been up to, Alex?" Tommy asked.

"Nothing... Just school..." Alexander answered.

"You should try to open up a little... It will help you in the future." Tommy said.

Alexander was conflicted on what to do. Soon, a third person came in. Carrie arrived near him.

"Um... Is it okay if I can sit here?" She asked in a gentle, shy tone.

Tommy didn't mind it and nodded. Alexander meekly nodded, blushing red. Carrie was curious of Alexander's blushing face. Tommy realized his friend has a crush on her and smiled inwardly.

"It was good chatting with you, Alex. I'll see you some other time." Tommy said, leaving Alexander and Carrie alone.

This made the two shy teens look each other for a split second before looking away. Some of their classmates noticed the interaction. They attempted to tease them, but seeing them looking flustered made them think otherwise.

Lunch period ended. Alexander was walking to his locker, about to open it.

'I can't believe I was with Carrie today during lunch period... She looked okay, but I couldn't ask her what was wrong.' He thought.

Unknown to him, Carrie was nearby, opening her locker. She was pandering of her recent interaction with Alexander.

'Alexander seemed like a nice person. He also looked like how I am...' She thought.

Once Alex closed his locker, he noticed Carrie and quickly responded by blushing. The girl also noticed him in response, blushing red.

"I-I'm sorry...! I didn't see you there." Alexander quickly responded.

"No, it's okay. I'm also surprised." Carrie reassured.

"Um... What class are you taking next?" Alexander asked, trying to chat with her.

"Math...and Science..." Carrie spoke with a soft tone.

'T-that's the same classes I'm taking...! I know she doesn't go to Science due to her mother... I pray that a miracle will save her...' Alexander thought.

The school day was over. Alexander was about to leave Ewen Consolidated High School till Carrie showed up. She had a timid expression, feeling as though the slightest touch from a feather would force her to run away. Alex also looked incredibly nervous, unable to even look at her face without blushing.

"H-Hi Carrie." He stuttered.

"Hi Alex... Do you...mind...if I walk...with you?" She asked in a quiet, cute tone.

Alexander couldn't resist at all. Hearing the tone from Carrie made him feel lucky. Though he was trying to keep himself composed, his excitement was barely restrained.

"I-I don't mind." He answered, blushing.

This gave Carrie a gentle smile, feeling reassured. Alex thought he saw an angel in front of him.

'I never thought that Carrie would ask me to walk with her... I could barely even talk or even look whenever she's around... I still have my crush for her, even during our younger days...' Alex thought, blushing red.

Carrie noticed his face was turning red. It made her worried that Alex was catching an illness.

"Are you okay, Alex? Your face is turning red." She said.

"It-It's okay...! I'm fine, really." Alex answered, trying to hold his embarrassment back.

Carrie tilted her head in confusion, making the sight cute to Alex's eyes. It made him blush red in response.

'We should be close to our homes... However, knowing how long the walk is, it would feel like a life long journey.' Alex thought.

A young male biker was nearby. This made Carrie move close to Alex, not wanting to see him. The close contact from her was enough to make Alex blush, but he knew the biker.

'Great, that child is a frequent harasser of Carrie. He always shouted -Crazy Carrie!- all the time when he's around. It makes me sick thinking about it.' Alex thought.

The biker was about to get closer to Carrie, but Alex flashed an angry look to the boy. This deterred the boy, forcing him to move away.

"He won't bother you, Carrie. He's gone." Alex reassured.

He felt her release him, which made Alex pout for a brief moment. However, he knew it wasn't a good idea to linger the feeling.

"Thank you." Carrie said.

"It's no problem, Carrie." Alex reassured.

Carrie remained close to Alex as they walked their way back home. Both had a ghost of a content expression, but they were both so shy, they had a blush in their faces for being close to each other.

After several minutes, they arrived at their homes. Carrie looked despondent, seeing the ruined house with many holes. Alex felt bad for her, seeing that she didn't like her cruel mother.

"I'll... I'll see you tomorrow, Carrie." Alex said, blushing.

Carrie looked away, blushing before responding.

"Me too..." She said in a quiet, cute tone.

Alex was able to hear her and blushed upon the events that happened today. He went inside his home, only to be greeted by his grandparents whom were happy for him.

"I'm proud of you, Alex. You were a gentleman to walk with Carrie back to her home." His grandfather said.

"Grandpa... Please don't tease me..." Alex pouted.

"Ho ho ho... It reminds me of our time when we were young, right hunny?" His grandmother said.

"Ah yes. We were like that in high school. It was a time of our youth. I'll admit, I was just like you, Alex, when I first met your grandmother. We both couldn't help but blush each time we saw each other." His grandfather spoke.

Alex was surprised, hearing the early times of his grandparents. It made him curious.

"Luckily, my parents were understanding. They were not like Carrie's mother though. In fact, they welcomed your grandfather with open arms." His grandmother finished.

Alex had a brief sour expression. Being reminded of Margaret always made a disdainful reaction on him. He wished the mother would be more understanding than berating her daughter like a lunatic.

That night, Alex heard a commotion near his room. He looked outside of his window near Carrie's house to see a horrifying sight.

"Oh my God... Carrie...!" Alex said in shock.

He watched as Carrie was being abused by Margaret, slapping her and holding a Holy Bible on her left hand. His hands clenched so deeply into his palms, blood was being drawn out. He unconsciously shaped the blood into a cross before hurling it out, hitting the next door window. This startled Margaret, which caused Alex to quickly hide. Upon seeing the bloody cross, Margaret left Carrie's room.

'I can't believe what I just did... I shouldn't use my ability to manipulate blood, but I lost myself when Carrie was being attacked...' Alex thought.

Carrie went to the window, surprised of the cross. She couldn't find any explanation to the bloody cross, but it oddly felt reassuring. It was as though someone was watching her from afar, protecting her from Margaret's wrath.

'Who could have send this cross to me? I'm happy, whoever it was, that sent it here to stop Mama...' Carrie thought.

Alexander scurried to his bed, and quickly hid underneath the covers. He was afraid of being found out. While he kept himself hidden, Carrie looked through her window to see Alex on his bed. Through her eyes, she thought he was sleeping.

'Alex... I don't understand why... I just feel safe when I'm with you...' Carrie thought.

Her heart began to race, which made her face flushed. Alexander was eventually asleep as Carrie looked at his room through the window.


End file.
